


she'll be easy waiting

by thedorkygirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkygirl/pseuds/thedorkygirl
Summary: She travels in your shade,as you cover her from the burn,and when from sight she's hidden,you fear for her return.





	she'll be easy waiting

(You are the earth,  
and she is your moon)

A half a moon is still a moon,  
but half's not all you'll get.  
This waxing moon in great blue sky  
is a sight you won't forget.

The waxing moon steps out  
to the tidings of the light.  
Is it any wonder she shares  
her brilliance out of night?

And when the evening comes,  
and day fades into decline,  
she'll be easy waiting,  
and with her you will find

that the growing moon will bare  
her face and fully waken.  
A half a moon becomes full moon  
and midnight gently deepens.

She keeps her face turned toward you.  
The strength of force you share  
brings your orbits in and intertwined,  
and you dance a dance midair.

She travels in your shade,  
as you cover her from the burn,  
and when from sight she's hidden,  
you fear for her return.

The sunshine moon will vanish,  
obscured by clouds aglow,  
And you will turn as the clock,  
leaving blackened heavens fallow.

The full face has darkened,  
but she still shines just as fierce,  
and she'll be easy waiting  
with a light of shadow pierce.


End file.
